Thats When I'll stop loving you
by AdriannaLili
Summary: Lily askes James in anger when he will leaver her alone he explains that when the stars refuse to shine he will stop loving her. Song fic not a one shot. Hope you enjoy sorry my summeries suckDisclimer: Not mine, Song belogs to NSYNC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I dont' own so dont' sue me

Hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1:**

Lily was sitting by the lake reading. It was nice and peaceful until…. "Well if it isn't Lily-flower."

Lily groaned and turned to see James Potter Standing behind her grinning and running his hand through his hair making it even more messy. "Potter" Lily said "What do you want?"

"What? Can't I come visit my most favorite girl in the world?" James asked sitting down next to her.

Lily rolled her eyes "Considering the fact that she doesn't like you. I would say no."

"Oh come on Evans. I'm not that bad" James said as running his hand through his hair again.

"Yes. You are Potter" Lily said getting up "And I swear if you run your hand through your hair like that again. So help me Merlin."

"I'm sorry Lily. It's a nervous habit" James said "I get really nervous around you"

Lily rolled her eyes "Please. Do girls really fall for that?" and with that Lily walked away

----------

_Later that day in Gryffendor Common room_

Lily sat alone again in the common room. She was staring into the fire. She heard the portrait hole open but ignored it. Everything was quiet until "Hello Lily" James said as he sat down on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Ew" Lily said jumping up "James when are you going to leave me alone?" Lily spun around and started walking away when she heard him mumble something "What?" Lily snapped.

"I said when I stop loving you." James said louder.

Lily noticed his arm tighten resisting the urge to run it through his hair. _So he does listen_ she though "and when might that be?" She asked him.

"I don't know how to tell you." James said.

"Try me" Lily said.

James thought a moment. He conjured a guitar and sang:

**When winter comes in summer**

**When there's no more forever**

**That's when I'll stop loving you**

_Great it will be along time before he leaves me alone_

**That's when I'll stop loving you **

**I'm sure you've heard these words before**

**And I know its hard**

**For you to trust them once more**

**Your afraid it all might end**

**And your broken heart **

**Is scared of braking again**

Lily suddenly became aware of the fact that it was possible that James wrote this strictly for her.

**But you've got to believe me **

**I'll never leave you**

**You'll never cry long as I am there**

**And I will always be there**

**You will never be with out love **

Lily realized that it was true whenever he was around she never cried. After break ups she would cry until James came around then after that she wouldn't cry anymore.

**When winter comes in summer**

**When there's no more forever**

**When lies become the truth**

**Oh you know then baby**

**that's when I'll stop loving**

**That's when I'll stop loving you **

**That's when I'll stop loving you**

**As long as sunlight lights the sky**

**A light of love will be found in these eyes of mine**

**And I will shine that light for you **

**You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to. **

_Yeah right. He is a player it will change as soon as I give in_

**What I'm trying to say is**

**Nothing will change this**

**There'll be no time you won't find me there. **

**Cause I will always be there **

**You will always have all my love**

_Whoa creepy it is like he knows what I am thinking _

**When winter comes in summer**

**When there's no more forever**

**When lies become the truth**

**Oh you know then baby**

**that's when I'll stop loving**

**That's when I'll stop loving you **

**That's when I'll stop loving you**

**And when this world doesn't turn anymore**

**When the stars all decide to stop shinning **

**Till then I'm gonna be by your side. **

**I'm gonna be loving you for ever**

**Everyday of my life baby.**

Lily wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. He said all this but his track record didn't support what he was saying.

**Well then you know then baby**

**That's when I'll stop loving**

**That's when I'll stop loving **

**That's when I'll stop loving you**

**When winter comes in summer**

**When there's no more forever**

**When lies become the truth**

**Oh you know then baby**

**that's when I'll stop loving**

**That's when I'll stop loving you **

Lily thought about this year. _He has changed a lot he is actually listening to me now He doesn't jinks anyone for no reason. _

**When winter comes in summer**

**When there's no more forever**

**When lies become the truth**

**Oh you know then baby**

**that's when I'll stop loving**

**That's when I'll stop loving you **

**That's when I'll stop baby**

**That's when I'll stop baby **

**Loving you.**

After the song there was yet again silence. And Lily sat down thinking about the song. _What to do? _Lily looked at James. He looked so hopeful. Just looking at her with longing eyes. _Merlin he is cute when he does that. Wait what am I saying I can't be falling for Potter can I? _Lily thought Harder. _Well I did call him by his first name_. _And I didn't leave throughout the entire song. _Lily looked at James again. "Oh Merlin" Lily said as she put her head in her hands.

This surprised James "Lily are you okay?" he asked

"Well you answered with a song so it is only fair".

----

End chapi


	2. arthor note

hello All,

So sorry for the delay.

More will be up soon I promise. I've been really busy lately.

heres to hopeing theres more in the new year

Love

Lili


End file.
